split_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Izuna (Planet)
The planet of Izuna is an Imperial Crown-World located in the Galia System. One of the oldest and most important planets in the Empire, Izuna is often called 'The Jewel of the Empire' both for its stunning beauty, and the great importance it plays in the modern nation. Izuna hosts both the Imperial Crown fleet, and the Imperial Academy making it a key strategic hub for the Military, and as the Crown World held by her highness Teresa Abiret, Crown-Princess of Galia, Izuna is a major loyalist stronghold. History Izuna (Along with the entirety of the Galian system) was discovered by pre-warp scouts from Terra in the year 2320, and subsequently colonized in 2450 following the introduction of early warp tech. An initial group of 35,000 arrived to Izuna after two years of travel. The colony would quickly grow over the next decade to include nearly 300,000 colonists, and would establish itself as a prominent early colony in the region. By the year 2512 Izuna had begun to flourish, and established itself as a self-sustaining colony with a population just shy of 2,000,000. The residents of the planets established the Galian System Alliance along with their neighbors on Leona. Over the next 200 years the Galian System Alliance would experience monumental growth, eventually absorbing the smaller adjacent colonies of Akari, Hela-Sator, and Kasatrix. By the year 2700 the population of Izuna had grown to a staggering 500 million people and the GSA held a total population just shy of 20 Billion. The rapid growth of the GSA, lack of representation for the newer colonies, and rising tensions with its neighbors ultimately led to the collapse of the GSA, and election of Pierre de Abiret as the permanent dictator of the System Alliance. The 2700's would be known as the century of strife, as it saw the collapse of the GSA into autocracy, the dawn of the Galian Empire, the eventual Galian civil-war, and set the scene for the Galia-Avelania conflict. In the modern era Izuna has fallen behind many of the other Crown-Worlds of the Empire, and has found itself fitting in somewhere between an urban and rural world, however Izuna has become no less important to the Empire. Hosting both the Crown Fleet, and the Imperial Academy, as well as the home offices of several Imperial Agencies, and Crown Corporations, Izuna has quickly risen to become one of the most powerful, and diversified economies in not just the Empire, but all human space. Geography Izuna is classified as a Mediterranean Super-Earth. With a predominantly warm, coastal climate, jagged coastal cliffs, pristine white sand beaches, emerald green seas, and slow rolling mountains, Izuna is often called the jewel of the Empire. Unsurprisingly the planet has become a hub for both domestic and foreign tourism in the Empire, with visitors from as far as Sol visiting the planet for its beautiful beaches and vibrant culture. The soil on Izuna is noted as being especially fertile, fed by volcanic soil and the planets many hundred river basins, and has helped foster a substantial agricultural sector which now serves as one of the bread baskets of the Empire. Urban Izuna sits somewhere between an Urban and rural world. The majority of the planet's 9.3 billion residents live in one of a handful of mega cities, such as the capital Melikri, which can boast staggering populations well into the hundreds-of-millions. Within these cities exist a great diversity, whether one is visiting the grand open plazas and parade grounds typical of an Imperial city, the auspicious halls of the Aristocratic quarters where baroque and Imperial architecture flourish, or the narrow streets of the cities many market sectors there is never a shortage of sights to take in. The capital of Melikri itself is rather unique, in that it hosts the Imperial Academy, and with it a unique Scholar's Sector where dozens of Imperial Colleges, Academies, and Research Institutes can be found. The Scholar's Sector has a unique feeling of its own, with wide open forums where students and Imperial Scribes gather to talk and enjoy the warm ocean breeze, and towering research towers and academy facilities of white steel and green glass. Outside of the major cities, Izuna is dotted with tens of thousands of small hamlets and villages, with populations ranging from the low thousands and as few as a couple dozen people. Most of these communities are made up predominantly of Villein, with some small contingent of low Aristocrats responsible for the management of these rural manors. Stellar The planet is defended by the Imperial Anchorage Lumina which rests in high orbit. Anchorage Lumina is the official home to the Imperial Crown Fleet, who are responsible for the defense of the Galia System. Anchorage Lumina provides a substantial boost to the economy of Izuna, as the tens of thousands of Imperial Sailors stationed with the Crown Fleet take turns on shore leave in Izuna. Additionally the planet is surrounded by several hundred defense satellites which provide for the general protection of the planet from hostile forces. Izuna has one moon, Elyse, which is generally barren, though does host an Imperial Communications hub, and Munitions Stock. Government Aristocracy & Gentry 2 Vicount 25 Baron 115 Baronet Tens of Thousands of Free Lords Economy Crown Corporations Galia has long been known as an ideal location for Crown Corporations, boasting both a low Corporate tax rate, and a vast array of incentives for local businesses, it comes as no surprise that many prominent Crown Corporations have found their homes on the planet. Izuna has become a hub of Technology and Services corporations especially, who often cite the low taxes, highly educated population, and diverse public infrastructure as the main reasons they choose to settle down in Izuna. Such companies include the Imperial Information Intelligence Institute (I4, a private communications and security firm), Izuna Imperial Electric, Maast & Nicol, and the Melikri Media Office. Additionally Izuna has become the home of the Imperial media, with the vast majority of film studios, and news stations based on the pristine isle. The iconic rolling green hills, emerald seas, and glistening beaches of the planet have become a hallmark of Imperial pop-culture. Imperial Offices As an Imperial Crown-World Izuna is home to several Imperial Offices, including Crown Fleet Command, the Crown Media Office, the entire office of the Crown Princess including the Princess' Guard, and Attendants, as well as the Office of the Imperial Regency which is currently headed by the Crown Princess who is the acting Regent. Most notably Izuna is home to the Imperial Academy system, a sub office of the Imperial Chancellery. The Imperial Academy system includes staff responsible for the management of all Imperial Universities, Fleet and Army Academies, Technical Colleges, and Research Institutes. Izuna itself is home to several colleges, academies, and universities, with the Imperial Academy at Izuna serving as the largest Military Academy in the known universe, with over 60,000 Cadets enrolled for both Fleet and Army training. The Imperial Academy is responsible for the training of the vast majority of the Empire's Fleet and Army officers, but also provides skilled Pilots, Navigators, Warp Engineers, and Systems Operators. Izuna is also hosts several large universities such as the Izuna Royal College, and Melikri Polytechnic. Category:Planets Category:Galia Category:Habitable Worlds Category:Completed